Bones of the Deceased
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Based on Bones. Neo's Forensic anthropologist May Maple teams up with cocky FACI agent Drew Hayden to solve murders. With a personal case and close friends, this is where attractions heats up. Contest, Poke, Cavalier, Mock, Flavescent, Quest, Eclipse (OCxOC). Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Bones is my favourite crime show and I love Pokémon, so why not make a crossover?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Bones. I do own my OCs.

* * *

**Main Cast:**

_May Maple…_Neo Forensic Anthropologist

_Drew Hayden…_FACI special agent

_Misty Waterflower…_Neo Forensic Pathologist

_Ash Ketchum…_FACI ballistics specialist

_Dawn Berlitz…_Neo Forensic Artist

_Gary Oak…_FACI evidence professor

_Ursula Kawasumi…_Neo Forensic Geologist

_Paul Shinji…_FACI detective

_Iris Cuasorome…_Neo Entomologist

_Trip McGinnis…_FACI Psychologist

_Marina Davis…_Neo Forensic Social Worker

_Jimmy Gold…_FACI special agent, specialize in close combat

_Isabella Izayoi…_Neo Forensic Astrologist

_Travis Asahi…_FACI special agent

**Supporting:** Does not include victims and suspects.

_Tsukino Izayoi…_Isabella's grandmother and head/founder of the Neoclassical Institute of Scientific and Forensic Research/Neo

_Max Maple…_May's brother/assistant and Neo intern

_Alex Izayoi…_Isabella's brother and Neo intern

_Elle Shinji…_Paul's mother and Head of Federal Agency of Criminal Investigation/FACI

* * *

RING!

"Hayden."

"Drew, mission accomplished."

A smirk curled onto his lips. "I'll be right there."

"Get here quick. She's a little…feisty."

Drew ended the call and drove on, smirking all the way. When he reached the airport, he parked inside the parking lot, in the space nearest to the airport entrance. He stepped out of his suave car one leg at the time, looking drop-dead handsome in a black and white FBI-style suit with a few alterations. His pants were black slacks and his spotless, white shirt was short-sleeved with long detached sleeves, attached to the short sleeves with pins. His collar was undone by the top button, a teal tie worn around it and his shoes were polished black oxfords. He flicked his glossy, emerald-coloured hair, sending a charming smirk to the ladies. His emerald eyes glinted under black sunglasses.

He walked into the airport, heading for Homeland Security's department. He showed H.S. his FACI badge and said, "Special Agent Andrew Hayden," to get through. Travis, a fellow Special Agent and good friend, met him outside the office.

Travis was a good-looking guy like Drew, with his luxuriant dark-navy hair in extreme spikes, streaked with natural gold on the sides of his head and golden eyes that shined irresistibly. His white shirt was actually sleeveless with the top buttons undone, showing a black muscle-shirt underneath and a golden tie loose around the collar.

Travis stuck his thumb, part of his black leather gloved hand, at the office's door. "She's in here and she's not happy."

Drew kept his smirk as he opened the door. Inside and sitting at a desk was a beautiful young woman. She had long, cocoa hair in voluminous waves and curls, framing her pale, pretty but glowering face. Sapphire eyes, with flawless mascara, spotted him and narrowed as her face creased into anger, red lipstick-wearing lips pouted. Her voluptuous body was adorned in a red, skin-tight top with long bell sleeves and cut-out shoulders with jewel-encrusted clasps keeping the straps together, a black denim fringed waistcoat with very long hanging tassels and studded patch pockets flattering her breasts, her long legs in dark-blue flared jeans, with a brown belt featuring silver ball chain edges, a row of silver studs, clear rhinestones and a silver buckle adorned with clear rhinestones. Her brown leather high-heeled ankle boots with a buckled strap around the ankles waved in mid-air as her legs were crossed. Her jewellery set was Native American, with a double strand necklace featuring faux turquoise nuggets with a silver dreamcatcher with small faux turquoise stone at the center and a silver feather dangling from necklace, matching dreamcatcher earrings, and an 18 carat yellow gold grid ring with nine irregularly-shaped labradorites on her middle finger of her left hand.

"You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" She snarled, pointing a red nail-polished finger at him accusingly.

He tilted his sunglasses. "I have to get a hold of ya somehow. You're a slippery one."

"Yeah, because after the last case we worked together on, I told Max to never _ever_ to put you through **_again_**!" She threw her hands up, roaring like a lion out of infuriation. "You are so tenacious! You got me arrested!"

He shrugged. "Might as well. You're the one who smuggled in him." He gestured to the decaying skull in her open handbag. "Look, let's just get out of here, I'll explain on the way."

He walked over to her, a gentlemanly hand out for her, but she slapped it away and stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder, careful of the skull inside.

"I can escort myself out."

"Do you know where the car is?"

He smirked at her blush of embarrassment. Gently placing his hands on her arms, he led her out of the room, out of the airport and into his car. Throughout the car ride, May ranted to Drew while he was trying to drive and reason with her at the same time.

"I'm just arrived from studying the Nanjing Genocide! I'm in town because the aunt of one of my best friends is missing and she is in an extreme emotional state. She's very sensitive."

"Your friend will have to wait." Drew told her, glancing to her for a second.

"Her grandmother is Tsukino Izayoi." Was the retort.

Drew lifted a finger. "Which reminds me! You're needed for a case."

"What does that have to do with Tsukino?"

"She's the head of Neo, who has a partnership with the FACI which I'm a special agent for," He smirked arrogantly, beaming to himself. May rolled her eyes. "You're my partner therefore that means you."

"I still don't get it and I have a very high IQ."

"Simply put, we found a dead body. We need you to identify it." He held up his hand in front of her face before she can argue. "And you will be given full participation in the case. Tsukino and Elle agreed that more cases will be solved if both sides of a partnership would cooperate."

"You could've said that instead of arresting me."

"I could have, but I didn't."

"God, you're conceited!"

"You know what? This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"You said that when we first met."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does. We met for the first time and I knew then you're an arrogant bastard."

"Will you stop talking?"

"No!"

* * *

The car ride to the crime scene took too long for May to put up with Drew. They continued their argument as they arrived in a park, getting out of Drew's car and walking over to a lake swamped with people in blue suits.

"I find you very condescending." May told Drew.

He scoffed. "Me? I'm condescending? I'm not the one who's got to mention that she's got a doctorate every five minutes!"

"I am the one with the doctorate."

"Yeah, yeah, you know what? I'm the one with the badge and the gun. You're not the only forensic anthropologist in town."

May laughed. "Yes I am."

"What about your brother, Maxie? He's an anthropologist."

"It's Max." A young man, younger than the bickering pair, answered. He had short, sleek dark-teal hair with two long side-bangs on each side of his face and silver glasses over his dark chocolate eyes. He wore a blue suit and held an extra in his hands. "And technically, I'm an Intern." He nodded at May. "Hey sis."

May nodded back, taking the suit from his hands and putting it over her clothes as her brother started bombing questions on her. "How was Nanking? Dig up lots of massacred victims? Learn a thing or two about machete strikes?"

"Later, Max. Right now, all I need is the remains."

"Right away. Dr Waterflower has already taken water samples and temperature readings from the pond. She's examining the body now with Dr Cuasorome."

"Right."

"Jimmy!" Drew high-fived another good-looking FACI agent with short, dark grey-blue hair, with a spike coming from the front, and going over his deep violet eyes, toned skin and a lean muscled physique. He had on a simple white wife-beater and a black Chinese-style jacket with creamy-gold cuffs and knots keeping it together.

"Body was discovered by a jogger this morning. Paul is interrogating the entire park!" Jimmy said with a laugh. Drew laughed too.

May rolled her eyes at them and made her way to the edge of the lake, where two women in blue suits were crouched over what drawn her in; a gruesome corpse laid out on a bright blue plastic sheet. The decomposed human remains were moist and mostly skeletal. Call it anthropologist instincts, but there was something about this corpse…

Shaking her head, May switched to business mode. "Dr Waterflower, anything about the victim?"

Dr Waterflower turned her fiery-haired head around to face her. "The body absorbed a lot of water. She was washed up about…"

"She?" Drew asked.

"…last night. She was found this morning." Dr Waterflower finished, ignoring the agent.

May waved her two hands over the hips and waist of the corpse. "The shape of the pelvis gives gender." She went to her magic on the remains, carefully examining every flesh-scarped bone with a lingering finger. Max took pictures of the skeleton while Drew and Jimmy watched the scientists work.

After a while of careful exploratory, Drew finally asked, "So what do you got, squints?"

"I don't know what that means, 'squints'." May said, confused.

"That's what the cop hotshots call us." Dr Waterflower explained, glaring at the agents. "People with very high IQs and basic reasoning skills."

"Yeah." Drew answered, looking chastised.

May eyed the remains, giving Drew information. "Not much to make out. Female... Late forties, early fifties… approximately 5'8'…Caucasian…powerful muscles…sharp features on the frontal exterior."

"You got a tough woman as old as my mother out of that gunk? So what killed her?"

May tilted her head as she looked at the bones, unsure what to say. "Ehhhh…" She made a funny, drilling sound.

Drew copied her. "Ehhhh…? What does that mean?"

"That means wait until we have a proper look back at the lab." Max explained. Then his spectacled eyes lit up. "Oh! Bursitis in the shoulder." Max looked up at Drew smugly. "Athletic injury."

Drew frowned. "I play sports. I know."

"The lake isn't just warm," Dr Cuasorome said, focusing on the tube of water and bugs in her hand. "It's teeming with microbes, accelerating decomposition, and black carp and coy which fed on the body."

Jimmy turned sickly pale at the wiggling worms "What are those? Leeches?"

"They're maggots, squirm." Dr Cuasorome quipped. "I got three larval stages of trichoptera, chironimidae…"

"Squirm?" Drew questioned, arching a green-haired brow.

"You call us squints, we call you squirms."

May and Dr Waterflower chuckled.

"Good one, Iris." The redhead praised.

The purple-haired woman bowed. "Thank you, Misty." Then she threw her arms up in praise. "Queen of the lab!"

The green-haired agent frowned again. "OK. Now I'm insulted."

"Where's Ursula?" May asked. "She's supposed to taking samples of the soils and rock materials."

"Here she comes." Misty pointed at the pinkette, fuming, huffing and storming her way over.

"These heels are not made for crouching." Ursula hissed as she crouched down to the body. "And this suit is so horrendous, I want to die."

"Ran into Paul?" Iris teased, smirking.

Ursula shot her a glare and focused her full attention on the tiny pearl-looking fragments scattered on the victim's skeleton arm.

"I estimate time of death four days ago." Misty clarified. "We'll take the remains to the lab."

Leaning down, Drew whispered to May. "Hey, wanna guess what happened to this lady?"

"No." May said without slight interest or hesitation.

Drew groaned. "I knew you'll say that. I just have to ask. Alright, let's scour it up!"

* * *

As ordered, the remains were taken to the Neoclassical Institute of Scientific and Forensic Research, shortened to 'Neo' by the young people to avoid saying a mouthful of a place name.

Sapphire eyes stared at the remains laid out on a table in the Medico-Legal Lab of the Institute. Whenever she was at work, Dr. Maple was strict, professional and serious. But with the skull staring back at her, it sent shivers down her spine for some odd reason…

"There's enough tissue for DNA and for facial reconstruction." Misty said, fondling the heart inside the ribs. "Some of the heart is clogged with water, thanks to the maggots."

"May I, as the only non-scientist in this room, say Ew?" An aqua-haired woman asked in disgust.

"Miss Davis, you are a Forensic Social Worker, therefore you should be used to murders." May scolded.

"Actually, Dr. Maple, Forensic Social Work is the mental evaluation of criminal defendants and does extend beyond the courtroom as a lawyer as well, on divorce, child neglect." Miss Davis, the aqua-haired woman, winced at the gluey body. "I do work on murders but I wish they won't stink."

"Do you think she was drowned?" Max asked, looking at the femur. "This lady has the muscles of an Olympic swimmer."

Misty shook her head. "No. There's no hemorrhagic tissue, no water in the sinuses or was dead before she was in the lake, so my best guess that she was dumped there."

Marina looked away, totally disgusted as Misty removed the heart from the ribs, handling it with care. She even started choking on the foul smell.

"Marina," Misty said calmly with a polite smile. "If you hate the smell of decomposed tissue so much, then why are you here?"

Marina took a minute to breath and explained, quite excitably. "Tsukino sent me down here to tell you that her seven main scientists will be getting an agent each!"

May was outraged. "What?! As if having Drew Hayden is bad enough, now my best friends are going to suffer having a…a Neanderthal as well!"

"It might not be such a bad idea." Misty assured. "Brains and brawn are a good combination, and Tsukino's granddaughter, Isabella is dating one of those Neanderthals."

The sound of someone climbing onto the platform wearing high-heeled boots alerted them, followed by the feisty voice of another member of their group. "One date does not count as dating. Even if it did went good."

"We didn't mean to talk about you behind your back, it just came up." Marina apologized.

"I believe your grandmother is trying to get us to have sex with our colleagues like she did." May blurted. Isabella glared at her. May always speaks her mind and tell the truth "I prefer keeping my private life and work separate."

"The only place you more than once is your home and Neo." Misty remarked.

"You have a crush on that idiot, Ralph." May retorted.

"Ash." Misty corrected a bit too defensibly and quickly.

To avoid a catfight, Max distracted his sister with the bones. "Strains on the humerus, radius and ulna indicate a great amount of time stretching her limbs in a motion. Some string musician, violinist or cellist?"

May touched the bones of the arm, squinting her eyes tightly. "No. More forceful…"

"GUESS WHAT?!"

The exclamation startled everyone, irritating May from being disturbed from her work. The eyes of the young women glared at the intern running toward them, his curly jet-black/sky-blue-streaked locks bouncing.

"Alex!" Isabella scolded at the intern responsible for the outburst. Her younger brother, with tanned skin lighter than Iris's and dark-cyan eyes from behind small square glasses, flew onto the platoform, stopping for a moment to slide his card through the security gate.

"Max, hear this!" Alex said with uncontrollable excitement.

Ursula hurried after him. Once she got onto the platform, she glared at Alex, making him shut his mouth and then turned her attention to her colleagues, saying, "The pearl wasn't a pearl. Its carbonaceous chondrites. It's what meteorites are made of."

"She was hit by a meteor?" A huge smile grew on Max as equal excitement dawned upon him. "Awesome…"

But Isabella shook her head, swinging her wavy locks coloured in sky-blue. "Impossible. There's no record of a meteorite striking anywhere around time of death." She walked over to Ursula. "Give me the pearls. I'll run through it and find out what meteorite it came from."

As the Forensic Astrologist and Geologist left, the Social Worker decided to take her leave, unable to endure the foul smell any longer. "I'll go and tell Dawn. Her work doesn't stink."

May leaned down, inspecting the neck joints. "There is blunt trauma to the neck, probably cause of death. Max, take x-rays of the bones." May ordered. But she heard nothing, no sound of working from her brother. "Max?" She looked up and found him gone. She groaned. "Not another experiment."

"You know that Max and Alex love performing experiments," Misty winced. "Even if they are a little…destructive."

"But there's no evidence that the victim was hit by a meteor." May stubbornly argued. "The victim was clearly killed when something struck her in the neck."

"Alex couldn't have made the cannon already." Iris raised a brow to her friends. "Couldn't he?"

"Fire in the hole!"

All three women turned to look just when an explosion goes off in Alex's explosion room left off, violently shaking everything in Neo and causing the working people to scream.

"MAX! ALEX!"

* * *

After yelling at the interns, May stalked off, heading to the office of Neo's head and founder: Tsukino Izayoi. She was a very renowned scientist. She never married but had two children from different men, her colleagues who are now deceased. She's supposed to be wise. May doesn't think so anymore.

Barging through the door, she was ready to complain when she gawked. Her annoying partner was inside the office of her boss, sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and smirking at her.

He waved. "Hey partner."

"Drew!" She yelped. She turned to the woman at the desk, being flirted by a sexy hunk in black designer clothes, long, auburn spikes flopped over smoky jade eyes, with a matching smirk on the guy's fair face. "Tsukino!"

The silver-haired woman, still fit and gorgeous for a grandmother in her early 70s, sighed. "Maybelle, I know you're going to say and my answer is no, I will not uplift the partnerships. This is the first case Neo and FACI has work closely on. Elle and I are determined to put this merge through."

May looked at the paper of who is with whom and frowned at one couple. "Tsukino, you knew Ursula and Paul used to date. You deliberately set them up!"

"I'm doing them and Elle a favor." Tsukino retorted, smiling.

"He cheated on her!"

Drew instantly stood, defending his friend. "Paul didn't cheat on her. He was working hard and late. We got evidence."

"Ursula said she caught him with another woman at work. That counts as cheating."

"No, it doesn't. That other woman was just a stupid intern who wouldn't leave him alone."

"Is Paul intending on getting her back?" Tsukino asked, just curious.

"Yeah, but Ursula is playing hard to get."

"No she isn't. She doesn't want anything to do with him." May groaned. "Next thing you know, he reveals he loves her."

"Maybe he does. I never seen him so worked up over a girl before."

"That is ridiculous! Love is a chemical process which causes delusion."

"Sometimes, Professor Know-it-all, love triumphs logic!"

"Are you two always like this?" Gary asked out of the blue, after amusingly watching them bicker. Drew said 'no' while May truthfully said 'yes'. He smirked. "It's kinda hot when a man and woman fight heatedly."

The partners rolled their eyes and left, with Gary following.

"Listen Maple, I got Dawn Berlitz. Is she hot?" He asked with a smirk.

"None of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Now back in the lab, the FACI agents followed May into a white office with art supplies and decorations.

Gary prepped himself in meeting his partner for the first time. "Hi, I'm Gary- Whoa!"

The first thing he noticed was a pair of long, smooth legs…Those legs' dainty feet wore pink strappy heels with fake diamonds studded on some of the crisscross straps, presenting little toes at the front, nails polished in pink. His eyes travelled up, finding the pink mini-skirt that showed off those amazing legs, a white off-the-shoulder peasant blouse with a little keyhole that flattered a noticeable big chest, a necklace of pearls in a twisted ball bead chain settled upon a collarbone, smiling kissable lips coated with pink lipstick, rhinestone-detailed earrings cut out in the shape of hearts dangling from ears, cobalt-coloured eyes framed with black mascara and pink eyeshadow, and silky navy hair pouring down to the shoulders in lustrous waves. The pink-nailed hands, handling a remote control-like gadget, had a white bangle with small gold flowers and a silver ring with a bright reddish-pink heart, delicately framed with clear crystals.

Those amazing characteristics belonged to the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

And she was his new partner…Dawn Berlitz, forensic artist.

"Hello…" He purred, smirking in upmost delight.

Dawn giggled and waved. "Hi."

May rolled her eyes. "Miss Berlitz, can you demonstrate the facial reconstruction to Agent Hayden and Professor Oak?"

"Sure!" Dawn piped, eying Gary. In front of her, a wide screen lit up. "I designed this myself. The computer program determines what the victims' identities before death and generates holograms using a three-dimensional graphics program to simulate virtual scenarios cause of death. Got it?"

At the same time, Drew answered 'no' and Gary enthusiastically answered 'yes'. Dawn smiled but May moaned.

"Dawn!" May snapped, bring the artist to attention.

"Right! Sorry!" Dawn started to work on the screen. An image of the skull appeared. "May and Misty catalogued the bones and tissue. We apply tissue…" Skin was added to the skull. "…And work out who she is with more information the lab finds."

"The victim didn't have any signs of abuse. Cause of death indicates trauma to the neck by a sharp weapon, causing the victim to bleed out." May identified.

"The killer let her die within minutes." Dawn theorised.

May proudly smiled at her work. "Fortunately the skull is in good enough condition to get an identity."

"Are you single?" Gary couldn't help but ask Dawn, making her giggle.

"Serious, Gary?" Drew asked.

Max entered, looking professional. "May, the strains on her muscles are consisted with athletes of archery."

"Archery?" May wondered.

Dawn worked on the facial reconstruction, creating a realistic work of art, a human woman's face. The reveal of the deceased woman stunned the Neo workers. An intimidating woman with high cheekbones, curly auburn hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon stared back at them.

"Oh my god…" Dawn gasped.

"It's Diana." May realized grimly.

"Diana?" Drew repeated.

"Diana Izayoi…Tsukino's daughter…and Isabella's missing aunt."

Drew cringed. "Yikes."

"Shocker." Gary commented.

May glared at them. "This is serious! Isabella is going to lose it when she-"

"Hey guys, breaking news!" Isabella came in, followed by Misty, Iris, Ursula, and Alex. The women and intern stopped in their tracks, seeing the screen except for the astrologist who looked sideways for the anthropologist. "I ran through the meteorite pieces and the silicate oxite ratios came from Neo's meteorite! How is that poss-"

She stopped once she glanced at the image that took everyone's breath away. Her face went white as a clean sheet.

She slowly turned her stunned face to May, desperately pleading. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

May looked very apologetically at her. "I'm so sorry, Isabella."

Isabella went rigid, overwhelmed with shock of the terrible truth. Suddenly she fainted, luckily caught by May and tightly embraced her as she started crying. May held her as she cried in hysteria, feeling like crying herself but stayed stoic to stay strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Bones. I do own my OCs.

* * *

The news of Diana Izayoi's murder spread like wildfire. It hit her family hard, especially her mother.

"Are you sure…it's my daughter?" Tsukino asked between sniffs.

"Dental x-rays confirmed it is her." May took her elder's hands, squeezing comfortingly. "I'm so sorry, Tsukino."

Tsukino smiled gratefully at her and leaned her head on her shoulder as she softly cried.

"The last time you saw her was four days ago?" Elle gently asked. The Head of the FACI was there in Tsukino's office to comfort the grieving mother and solve her daughter's murder.

"Yes. She had…a busy day. She…She was my second-in-command. I make the decisions and she oversaw the processes."

"Isn't there anything or anyone that could have got her killed?" Elle's son, Detective Paul Shinji blunted without emotion. He had cold onyx eyes with a face creased in a permanent frown. Thick, violet hair touched his broad shoulders. The muscular male was wearing a typical black jacket, slacks, shiny shoes and white shirt.

Elle and May glared at him for showing no compassion.

"Not that I know of." Tsukino retorted.

"What was she like?" Elle gently asked.

"Diana was like the women in our family but different. She was strong-willed, intelligent and beautiful, but she never explored the pleasures of _love_."

"A 50 year-old virgin." Paul remarked. Elle and May glared at him again, joined with the fierce Izayoi glare.

"She was an active feminist. Hated men with a passion. She was a champion archer. I loved her so much…"

"We will find whoever did this to Diana and bring them to justice." Elle promised.

"Thank you."

* * *

Travis talked to the rest of Diana's mourning family.

"For her 21st birthday, I made a ring from the meteor for her." Zachary Izayoi, Diana's younger half-brother, remembered sorrowfully. He ruffled Alex's wild hair. "The only men she wasn't hostile to were me and my son."

"She liked me because I went against my father's disapprovals to marry Zachary." Melinda, Zachary's wife, said, holding her husband's hand.

Travis listened carefully with respect but his eyes kept lingering to Isabella, Diana's niece.

She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. His eyes couldn't resist travelling up her long, tanned legs that were crossed and wearing blue metallic leather boots with black lace-ups at the front, pointy toes and stiletto heels. Her hips were clad in a white silk skirt with a pleated hem. A silver sparkling belt separated the skirt and the blue/blue velvet shirt with long bell sleeves and a V-neck that threatened to expose her breasts fully. A silver necklace with a round silver pendent with a crescent moon-shaped blue topaz on the center hung around her swan-like neck. On her hands, her nails were painted in metallic moon silvery-blue, a silver ring with a Celtic moon symbol on her finger and a large blue bangle with sparkly silver stars on her wrist and a pair of dangle earrings with silver moon studs, crystals dangles and gold stars pierced in her ears. Her brilliant sky-blue hair was perfectly straight except for the curled tips, falling long down her goddess figure in a low ponytail held by a black holder with two silver half-moons and a smiling gold sun in the middle, with long loose bangs that framed her tanned-fair face and bright midnight-blue eyes, while wearing makeup of glittery black mascara, black and white glittery liquid eyeliner, and smooth red-pink lipstick.

She looked at him, as if studying him. He listened to every word her father said but his molten eyes stayed locked on her, desire and passion swirling in their eyes. When Travis finished asking questions, Isabella stood up.

"I better get back to my lab." She kissed and hugged her parents and brother, then walked away in a quick pace, head down with eyes shut to hide her tears. A strong hand grasped her shoulder, making her stop and in a tug, made her turn around. Another hand slipped fingers under her chin, lifting her head up, her watery blue eyes met gold eyes filled with concern.

"Isabella," Her name rolled off Travis's tongue _so deliciously_, she wanted to take his tongue in _her mouth_. A shaky breath escaped her throat as his hand slid off her shoulder, settling itself on the side of her waist, his arm wrapped around also, pressing her against his frame. She laid her head on his chest as he stroked her long hair, whispering in her ear. "I'm terribly sorry about your aunt. I'll find out what happened to her."

Isabella leaned back to smile at him. Then she leaned up and kissed on the corner of his lips, making him blush. She leaned back and smiled again. "Travis…Thank you. You're a sweet guy and I like that. The only reason I bailed on you was because my aunt disappeared and I didn't know what to do."

A warm smile of Travis's dawned on her. "It's ok. I understand." Taking her hand, he brought it up to his lips and planted a kiss on her soft skin. "Would you like me to walk you to your office?"

She couldn't resist him. At least she had control over her physical want for him. "Yes, of course. I think I have some files Diana gave me before she disappeared."

He walked her back to her office, a hand on her shoulder in a close side-hug.

* * *

Dawn slumped on her chair, staring emotionless at her reconstruction of Diana. No matter how much she wanted it to be not true, it was true. And the truth was ugly.

Meanwhile, Gary was walking to her office after finding evidence in Diana Izayoi's office when he heard soft cries. Concerned, he ran inside Dawn's office, finding her breaking down into tears. He ran forward, catching her before she toppled over from her seat.

"I can't believe it's her!" She cried, her face buried in his chest. Her lashing out eventually calmed down to heavy sobs. "She was like a mother to me and the girls…"

Gary held her as she cried, shushing softly to her as he stroked her silky hair. "Easy, Dawn, easy…I know it's a shock. I felt the same way when my grandpa lying dead at the table when I was 16. I never saw it coming." Although he only met his partner earlier today, he felt the strong need to protect her. They were partners now…

Dawn lifted her head up, staring up at the male with glassy eyes. Gary drowned himself in those pools of pure blue. Without stopping himself, his hands slid down her figure to settle upon her hips and arms hugged her tightly around her waist. Daringly, he lowered his head down to hers. His lips gently touched her soft skin, kissing her salt tears away. Dawn froze as he practically kissed her sadness away. She sighed as his kisses descended down to her chin, and giggled when he nibbled her jaw.

But guilt struck her. Faces of her friends and mentor flashed in her mind, giving her guilt.

"No." Her tone was soft, but Gary was too busy kissing her neck. She struggled against him. "Gary, I can't!"

He pulled away. "Sorry. I got carried away." He noticed she was crying again. "Hey, hey." His hand shot out, wiping away her tears gently.

She blinked and leaned into his hand. Their eyes locked. She saw the tenderness in him, along with desire, love and care. She found herself drawn to his lips, craning her neck out.

"Gary…" She said, he staring straight at her, listening. She leaned in closer. "I just want to see…if it helps."

They leaned in at the same time, making their lips touch, lingering first and then firmer, and becoming more passionate by each kiss. Dawn wrapped a hand around his throat, pulling him down. She arched and he dipped her lowly, still holding her close and tight around the waist.

"Dawn!"

Gary almost dropped Dawn, startled by the shout. The couple flushed in embarrassment, turning to May, who gaped at them, appalled by what she witnessed.

"What _are you __**doing?!**__"_ She yelled, storming towards them. "Get away from her!" She snatched Dawn from Gary and dragged her outside. "What were you thinking!? Making out with a man when a loved one is dead! Especially one that was murdered!"

Dawn whimpered under her furious friend. Gary peeped behind the door, listening in.

"I'm sorry, May. I wasn't thinking…" The bluette apologized. "But I don't regret it…"

"Dawn, its utterly disrespectful to kiss a man when a strong woman we loved died, most specially a woman who was a devoted feminist!"

"May, Gary comforted me."

May scoffed. "With pleasure? Dawn, I understand it is human nature to be consumed by lust easily but I personally cannot believe you're doing it!"

"I never meant to disrespect Diana!" Dawn yelled. "It's my action and I'll handle it, May! Please," She grabbed May's hands. "Diana was important to me as much as she was to you."

May sighed. Rarely did she cave in to an emotional answer instead of logical. "Just don't do anything stupid."

She walked off, leaving Dawn behind. Dawn sighed heavily and combed her hand through her hair, feeling light-headed from the yelling. Arms wrapped around her from behind.

She sighed again. "I'm sorry, Gary. It's just that…She's right…Diana was so important…I feel so horrible…"

His lips found its way to her ear, shaking her bones through soft words and husky breaths. "The stupidest thing we could do is make this a fling, not something…_real._"

Unable to resist any longer, Dawn turned and planted her lips firmly on his. He immediately kissed back, pressing her closer. Hands started wandering, groping everything, kisses becoming open-mouthed. One of Gary's hands wandered down Dawn's leg, starting to push up her skirt. She stopped him, laying her hand on top of his.

"Not here." She said.

He nodded, grabbing her hand and taking her down the hall for privacy.

"In here." Dawn pulled her lover into a storage room, with the help of her key.

"Are sure no one would know we're in here?" Gary asked, eyeing the room for cameras.

"Positive! Tsukino used it, that's how she got kids. Besides," Dawn smiled suggestively at him, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quickened. "She told us to use it for a _special occasion._"

She laughed when he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Still locked in a kiss, Gary lifted her and pressed her against a wall, lips smashing. He nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing in her fresh scent, and beginning to suck on her collarbone, hands coming up and pulling down her off-shoulder blouse, ripping off her white strapless bra. His face darkened, and like an animal, pounced on her perfect breasts. Dawn gasped, arms wrapping around Gary, hands running wildly through his wild hair. While he devoured her chest, his hands skimmed her legs, pulling down her panties and skirt, wrapping her legs around his waist. Dawn torn off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, allowing his pants to drop. Dawn and Gary stared into each other's eyes until Gary slowly thrust himself into her entrance. She cried softly, her back arching, her thighs squeezing his hips. He went slowly, letting her adjust.

She moaned in pleasure. "Faster, Gary…"

Willingly, he thrust faster, pressing her harder against the wall, her moans mixing with his pants. Feeling so close to climaxing, he kept pumping into her and kissed her as ecstasy exploded, making them gasp deeply in the kiss. They breathed heavily, skin sweating and hair damp from hot sex.

Dawn combed her damp hair and stared into Gary's smoky eyes. Their lips came in for a chaste kiss. Once they pulled apart, Gary's lips twitched into a suggestive smirk.

"Want to take the floor?"

He received an adorable giggle and got pushed down to the floor, Dawn straddling him. His arms came around her when she bent down and passionately kissed him, provoking another round.

* * *

Travis waited patiently outside Tsukino Izayoi's office for the girl of his dreams. Inside, Isabella talked to her grandmother about a problem.

"I really like him, granma, but…" She paused, taking a deep breath before carrying on. "I don't want to disrespect Aunt Diana."

"Diana may be a man-hater, but that doesn't mean you should be one. She never forced you to hate men. She wanted you to be careful with whom you choose. If you truly believe Travis is the one, then go for it. Diana would understand. Besides, you're as strong-willed as she was and won't let any man dominate you anyway."

Isabella smiled in gratitude and walked out. Travis instantly stood up, smiling. He gave her a ride to her home on his motorcycle. He admired how beautiful she was in the moonlight.

He helped her off his moped when they arrived at her home. When he took her hand, leading her to her front door, she pulled him in close, their chests brushing. He looked at her, curious by her bold act.

"Travis…I know what you would say at what I going to tell you." She took a deep breath, ready to spill her words. "I want you, Travis, I _need_ you! I know my aunt was murdered and it seems inappropriate but I've been thinking about it and I talked it out with my grandmother. This sexual tension we share is driving me crazy and I want to-"

Suddenly Travis pouched on her lips hard and passionate. She was open-mouthed after talking, allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She fought back by kissing harder, pushing him against the wall. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

Travis smiled at Isabella, running his hand up her back, giving her pleasurable shivers. "It's been driving me crazy too."

They hungrily kissed again, stumbling inside her apartment, heading for her room. They fell onto her bed, Travis on top of Isabella, kissing her neck while she ran her hands down his back, gripping his ass. Then he rolled and flipped her on top of him, straddling his waist.

Isabella smirked, raised an elegant brow. "Quite the sympathetic gentlemen, aren't you?"

He chuckled, his hands rubbing circles on her well-rounded hips. She took full control. She took their tops off, unbuckled their belts, unzipped his pants, letting him kick them off, slipped off her knickers and his boxers, and finally, impale herself on him, throwing her head back as rapture ran through her.

He let her 'ride' him, helping her move with his hands on her thighs. Their hips rocked hard into each other. Travis tipped his head back on the pillows, grunting. The goddess on top moaned all the way.

"I don't…normally…" Travis said in between grunts, his hands' moving up the sides of Isabella's rocking body. "…have sex…on the second date…or with…someone in mourning." He sat up, settling Isabella onto his lap and took her in a deep kiss. "I was raised to be a gentleman."

Isabella smirked seductively. "What provoked you to rebel?"

Then she gave out a yelp when he suddenly flipped her, pushing her on the bottom. He swiftly took her bra off and hitched up her skirt as his hand wildly rubbed her thigh, thrusting into her. She groaned, pushing her head against the pillows. His hot breath tickled her neck.

"I met you."

* * *

Next morning, the female scientists examined the remains of Diana Tsukino, although there was an air of tension. Marina gagged on the sidelines, leaning on the platform bars, unable to endure the gruesome smell. Tears also mixed in with her chokes and coughs, coming from the knowledge that her mentor was brutally murdered.

There was tension between May and Isabella. May saw Isabella dropped off by her partner and was horrified to witness a passion-filled liplock. First Dawn, now Isabella, Diana's niece!

Isabella waved a hand over her aunt's skull, but May slapped her hand. A glaring showdown took place.

"That's my relative's skeleton you're inspecting, _doc_." Isabella spat.

"I lost more family than you in my lifetime so don't play the 'my relative is dead' pity card." May retorted.

"I think you're angrier that Dawn and I slept with our partners more than the death of my aunt. It's Dawn's and my decision to sleep with whoever we want."

May rolled her eyes at the excuse and focused back on her work.

"There are more and deeper sprains on the bones, also on the hands, meaning she fought with her killer." Max discovered.

"Obviously. She would've wrestled him." Ursula said.

"How do we even know the killer is male?" Misty questioned

"She hated men, remember? Apart from her brother and Alex."

"There's something embedded in the stab wound." May sprinted her eyes at the jab on the neck. The embedment was dark and pin-sized.

Iris pricked at it, taking it out and brought it over to the computer. The results brought a smile to her face.

"It's a quill from the _Meleagris gallopavo_ bird family." She smirked at the bemused faces. "…a feather of a turkey. Queen of the lab!" She praised herself, throwing her hands up.

"Not so fast, your majesty." Misty smirked teasingly. "The murder is not solved yet."

"How can a fat flightless bird kill Diana?" May scoffed. "Obviously, the beak is too small and weak to match the stab wound."

"And based on the evidence we gathered, Diana wasn't killed in a farm." Ursula rebuked smugly.

Iris's smile dropped. Then it went into a smirk. "Then why are there traces of turkey in the first place?"

Misty sighed. "Looks like we need to inform our friends in FACI."

"Who's gonna tell the squirms?" Iris asked.

May and Ursula turned away immediately, but Dawn and Marina instantly volunteered.

* * *

In the FACI headquarters, the male partners of the female professors worked in their offices, which were in the same hallway. They were able to talk while in different rooms.

Gary was looking over the evidence he gathered from Diana's officer. Fingerprints, DNA samples, dust, minerals, lipbalm, anything that caught his keen eye. Her chair caught his eye the most. He pondered over the swivel chair, spinning it around, eyeing the distinctive dark spot on it.

"There's something weird about this chair." He said to anyone who was nearby to listen. "There's a strain here, located upper the back. I better let Dawn know about this."

"You do that." Travis called smugly from his office.

"Sounds like you had a good night." Gary called back, also smugly.

"Look who's talking. I saw you walking out of Neo half-naked!" Travis laughed, imaging the evidence professor blushing.

"Shut up!"

Ash Ketchum joined in the laughter, delighted to humiliate Gary. Unlike the other agents, he wore causal clothes, with a black muscle shirt, grey jeans, a black jacket with leather sleeves and a black fedora hat on his messy black hair, and hands in leather gloves.

"You guys are having better luck with your doctors than I do with mine!" Drew remarked in displeasure. He slumped on his desk and moped. "I don't understand why she hates me so much." Who knew one woman would drive him nuts?

"Perhaps she's feeling threatened by a male's inference in her life. She's a woman who is used to be independent." Trip theorized with cool silver eyes calculating, while leaning on the doorframe into Drew's office. He was of a slender built. Dirty-blonde hair fell thinly to his neck in choppy cuts. His white work shirt was under a black short-sleeved jumper on top, along with a black tie. "That…and she and you are falling in love to add to your sexual attraction to each other."

"Shut the therapy crap, Trippy. I'm not in love with her." At the first sentence, Trip scowled. On the second sentence, Drew mumbled it, unable to completely deny his desire for May. He imagined her in his mind, looking gorgeous and seductive…

The sound of heels echoed, alerting the agents. Gary immediately came out of his officer and took Dawn in his arms. In response, Dawn wrapped his arms around his neck and they kissed lovingly. As he let her into his office to show her the chair, Marina stepped into Drew's office, unaware of Jimmy watching her with awe.

"Hi, Agent Hayden, Agent McGinnis." Marina greeted. She shook hands with Drew and Trip. "I'm Marina Davis from Neo."

"You must be Jimmy Gold's new partner. Jimmy, meet your partner!" Drew hollered.

Jimmy shyly approached the door, blushing pinkly at his beautiful partner.

"Hi!" She said, offering a friendly hand. Jimmy stared at her hand, where a bracelet of smoothly-rounded white/light-blue/blue beads hung on her wrist, before taking it into his callous hand. He blushed more as he looked straight at her, trying to control his nerves. She was smiling brightly, her clear and healthy skinned face wore simple makeup, with pinky-nude lipstick on her smiling lips, and twinkling teal eyes framed with shimmering blue eyeshadow and mascara. Her aqua-blue hair fell down to her waist in graceful folds, curling upwards like checkmarks at the tips, while long, loose side-bangs fell down to her chin, framing her face. Her body was tall, sylphlike, and adorned in a blue satin wrap-blouse, tied at the side in a bow, and a V-neck almost exposing her large bust. A necklace with a flawless mother-of-pearl disc pendant rested on her collarbone and round light-blue crystal earrings dropped short and hung closely to the ear. Her long legs and cute ass were emphasized by a white skirt hitting her left knee and falling in a dipped hem from the right side. Her feet donned teal satin heeled pumps with light-aqua back counter and heels. A pink leather flap purse hung around her shoulder on a gold chain with pink leather intertwined and settled on her hip.

Then Marina turned from him, leaving him frozen, handing Drew a file. "The girls found traces of turkey feather in the stab wound but have no idea how it got there."

Ash popped his head from behind the door, overhearing the conversation. "Turkey?"

"She was killed by a turkey?" Jimmy questioned.

Drew snorted. "Death by poultry."

"Foul play." Trip smirked, making him and Drew laugh at the joke.

"Not funny." Marina scolded, in honor of Diana, and rolling her sparkly eyes at the immaturity.

Jimmy came up to her. "Don't worry, they're always like this."

She turned to him, mentally admitting he had a handsome face. "I hope you're not like that."

He gave her a promising smile and Marina smiled back. Their partnership looked promising…

"Maybe she was killed at a farm?" Drew thought out loud.

"Nope. Iris and Ursula said she was killed elsewhere." Marina replied, but her eyes were locked with Jimmy's.

Ash took the file from Drew, flicked through the pages seriously, reading each information on Diana Izayoi's case, the scientific side and the legal side. Then he said, "I have an idea."

"That's a miracle." Drew remarked, smirking and making Ash pout.

"Shut up and get the car, Drewbie."

* * *

At Neo, Drew stood beside his beautiful yet difficult panther in Misty's lab while Ash was doing God knows what. Misty worked on her computer, gathering research from her study on the victim's corpse, with a grim face as the results came up.

"My god…Diana had cancer." She uttered.

May felt her heart skip a beat. "Cancer?"

"I thought she was stabbed." Drew causally recalled.

"She was and had cancer at the same time." Misty replied, still stunned.

"W-Why didn't she tell us?" May demanded.

"She was in the early stages. She probably didn't notice."

"But I checked her medical records. She had a physical two weeks before she went missing and was deemed perfectly healthy. That spells 'not coincident so definitely murder' to me." The two professors stared at the cocky agent. "Yes, I read smart."

May cocked her hips and laid her hands on the sides, shooting the annoying male a glare. "If she was perfectly healthy, then why did she have cancer?"

"You're a squint, figure it out."

"There's nothing more we can do until we find the answer tomorrow."

As Misty took off to go for the night, Drew face a knowingly smirk to her and told her, "By the way, Ashy-boy wants you."

Misty blushed and hurried away.

May rolled her eyes. "The infatuation sickens me."

"You didn't see him jump and holler for joy when he heard he got Misty."

"He's assigned as her partner. He doesn't 'get' her like she's a prize pig." Drew groaned as she ranted intellectual mumble again. "Crushes are just made up of attraction. Misty is blindly led on by him and he is probably only interested in her for vain reasons."

"Such as…?"

"Beauty, intellect, social status, money…"

"He might as well just marry her!"

"An intellectually rigorous person would never get married!"

"Never say never!"

"That's a paradox, makes absolutely no sense."

"Look, I'm just saying that life is a lot more than what you cook up with your chemistry sets. Love _ex-ist!_ I mean, come on! For example, don't you love your family?"

At that, May paled. Anger ceased on her face and she angrily stomped away from him, leaving him dumbfounded by the sudden action, different from their usual arguments.

"Was it something I said?"


End file.
